


Entwined Minds

by amgicalhat



Series: Fanfiction Stories [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Angst, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Rape, Slavery, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: Beast meets a friend





	Entwined Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Beauty and the Beast is my all time favorite Disney movie, I love the original but I also LOVE the new one even more. I always thought that the movie was dark, but what if it was much more darker, scarier, and with a different female lead instead of Belle? That’s where this story sprouted from my head, it’s very dark, very disturbing, and I love it. This is my baby.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Beauty and the Beast (batb) I only own Thorn aka Rose she’s my special OFC. All rights belong to Disney. 
> 
> WARNING: this story contains DARK theme subjects such as Slavery, mention of Rape (No Discription) , Cannibalism, Torture, Mention of Beastality, talking Funiture, Feral Behavior, Evil!Gaston,

My name is something that I have forgotten over the years, it’s so simple, yet I cannot recall it. It’s a type of flower that smells like fragrance, spring mixed with sweet flowery smell when they bloom. It’s so beautiful they come in all sorts of colors from pink, yellow, white, red, and sometimes a rarity of lilac purple.  It’s hard to recall after being locked in a cage for eleven years. When the world is taken from you without warning, you miss the small things that makes life feel so liveable. The darkness is my friend, my mentor, my sanity, my messiah one that I have embraced fully, it’s a beautiful, it’s atramentous, it’s imaginative, most people don’t like the dark because unimaginable things lurk, watching and waiting for it’s moment to strike.  

 

I was one of those people until I stayed in the dark for days, weeks, years until I managed to embrace it. He whispers to me sometimes, a Beast whose eyes are dark blue as the waters his face is covered with fine, animal hair, horns that are of a buffalo, and his body is that of a lion. He’s utterly breathtaking. He tells me his name is Beast, but I call him Adam. He came to me the second year I was here, I was about to give birth to my twin daughters when his voice whispered in my ear, he had sensed my distraught from miles away.  I told him in my mind what was happening, how I had gotten here, Adam was quiet for a moment before he started reading to me from the Shakespeare, his voice gruff and soothing.

 

He told me of a castle that was cursed by a enchantress, where all the servants were house appliances “rubbish” as his servant Cogsworth would say. I laughed inside my mind, soothed by Adam’s presence. Sometimes we would talk all day, other times we would go a few weeks without communicating, but we always knew when we needed each other's company. 

 

Tonight was one of those nights I needed Adam but he was occupied by something, the connection wasn’t there. So I closed my eyes and went back into memories before all this, before I was captured, before the children I had bore was taken from my grasps, before I was a woman, where I was a little lass from Paris. 

 

Where my papa had found me in a small, broken down adoption center. My adoptive family was horrible to me, they abused me everyday, I still had the marks from the cigarette burns on my arms, where they put them out, rows of burn dots littered all over my pale arms. My two left fingers are gone where my adopted-papa had chopped them off in his fit of anger. My mother took me to the adoption center after that and said to have a nice life and left me. I remember the first time my new papa came to get me.  My real papa, who gave me away when I was born, for he couldn’t take care of me but by the time I was six he could.  It was a good day. 

 

I remember the smell of fresh cut grass, the feeling of the wind on my face, if I close my eyes I can picture the warm sun shining through the trees onto my face. I remember the way my papa used to gather me into his arms when I was just a small lass and lay down on the grass looking up at the clouds, gazing at their shapes and pointing out what animal they looked like. 

 

I think about what my father did eleven years ago, he left me to my Master the man named Gaston he’s quite popular in the village, a war hero, he had been married to a woman named Belle but she hasn’t been seen in over twelve years. I was only fourteen when I was taken away, sold by my papa, who told me I was just another disappointment in his life. A reminder of what happened to my mother who died in childbirth with me along with my twin, who was a stillborn. 

 

Gaston has raped me everyday for the past eleven years, I have birthed ten children in my time in the cage, none of them which I get to see, I hold them for a moment before they are ripped away from me, forever. I screamed, clawed, and kicked when it happened the first three times, after that I remain motionless, the punishment is far too painful to do it again. 

 

I am whipped with a belt until I pass out, I am experimented on; my tongue is gone, replaced by a spoon, for scooping out water, my left eye is replaced by a glass one, and my hair was burned off, it has yet to grow back to it’s length.  I have been branded by Gaston he put a collar on me that has been embedded into my skin. It’s scarred, bloody, and infected. I am a sight for sore eyes. I haven’t seen myself in the mirror yet, and I don’t want to. 

 

l open my eyes now I can see the metal bars each wide enough for me to stick out my hands through them, but not enough for me to escape. I whimper in despair, tears start pouring down my cheeks, my body quivers from the cold, it’s always cold inside the room where the cage is in. It’s a simple white room with one door, no windows, they have been nailed with boards to take away the sun and moonlight, hours tick by and I never know what time or day it is. 

 

I cannot talk, instead I coo, make noises that of a dog, or an animal.  My mouth is stitched. Black thread weaves in and out of my mouth, sewn tightly so I can't try and open it. I was also put in a muzzle, like stitches weren’t enough? I can still think, just not talk. Stupid man thinking I cannot make sense of the world. Their going to pay I assure myself everyday for the past eleven years. I am going to kill them slowly, painfully, I am going to take their loins out and feed them to the hounds, then I’m going to find my children, run far away- a rustle of the door intrudes my thoughts, I kneel, face down, my hands  are palms up showing in submissive. This is how he likes me, he hates when I fight him, I breath through my nose a sign that I am still alive. His boots make thudding sounds, like my heartbeat, they’re heavy, leather, the finest boots in all the village, made from hide from an animal I cannot seem to recall. He leans into the cage, his breath is hot against my cold, pale skin. 

 

He smells of alcohol. Lovely, now he’s going to do what he normally does when he’s drunk, brag about capturing me, acts like he has a whole bunch of men surrounding him, when there’s only ten, and then rapes me to fill me with child. 

 

“Well, well, what do we have here boys? A fine Freak that’s been captured just for me.” he walks around the cage, inspecting my home, I frown in confusion on what he’s doing, he never does this, never walks around the cage, normally he drags me out, my eyes flicker side to side under my lashes, and gasp in what I see. There are twenty men surrounding the cage, dressed in cloaks, why did I not hear them? Why are they here? Are they too going to try to impregnate me? 

 

_ Help me  _ I cry into the connection, shuddering at the hands that try and grab me, I turn around, bracing myself on the right side of the cage, my collar’s chain almost snatching the air out of me since it’s only a short length. Gaston laughs stupidly and stumbles about muttering about a key, and the air goes still. The hair on my neck, arms and legs rise, a low growl rumbles from the closed door.  He’s here I can feel his mind brushing against mine, soothingly, I smile against the stitches that keeps the expression frozen on my face.  

 

_ How do I  get in? _ He asks me gently, I think for a moment, trying to recall how the door opens, I had never been through the door awake, I was out cold when I was brought in here eleven years ago, I furrow my brows, and look at Gaston cocking my head in thought and look to the door, and recall that there’s a lock that locks from the inside and not the outside, I also look at my cage, and realize I don’t see a lock for a key to get inside. I remember that the key lock is at the top of the cage, not the side, it was custom made to be that way, and I don’t know why, and I don’t wanna know. 

 

_ There’s a key that locks it from the inside, you're going to have to break the door down to get in, be warned there are many men in here. _ I slide down the bars, bring my knees up to my chest and hide my face in between them, and pray for my miracle. 

The door to my prison slammed open, the hinges fall off from the force.  The men in cloaks are scattering like ants when stepping on their hill, the light from the hallway glows into the room, I squint, closing my eyes to take more of a look and I back away in shock, because the stories about the curse must be real.  In the dim light stands a beast.  Thick brown fur covered his entire body, his body looked that looked much like a bear I once saw at the circus with papa.   
  
He had to be at least seven feet tall, his presence was intimidating I backed away when I heard his feet move, which were claws.   
I squinted more to see the detail of his body and a hiss escaped from my lips.   
Horns that were, even more, huger than that of a bull.   
What scared me was his paws. They were huge! Looked like they could kill me in a heartbeat.    
The Beast looked at me in surprise and lifted his head and sniffed the air, his body vibrated with a growl.

_Thorn?_ He asked through the mental link, I shuddered from him, too frightened to answer to hopeful to think this was my miracle, a man tried to shoot Adam but Adam was too fast, he slit the man's throat blood sprayed the walls with blood, the others screamed and ran. Gaston was passed out from being trampled on, I hope he was dead. _  
_He opened his mouth and I gulped, backing away further into the darkness to the left of my cage, my chains rattled in my wake, and his blue electric eyes following the movement, his teeth shining they looked very sharp.  I made sure not to show my face in my movement, he would be disgusted in a sight, I looked like a Freak and felt like a mad woman who hadn’t showered in years, I must have stunk, I couldn’t smell it anymore but I must of.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here sooner, so sorry. I’m here now, and I’m going to take you away.” Adam said in a deep gruff voice, it sounded like he had been smoking for far too long. He slowly walked towards me, the cage, and I was too scared to do anything, come on body please work with me, I told myself. But it was like I was on autopilot and my brain was being taken over by my fear. Not of the beast but of the unknown, the unknown of what would happen if I stepped out from my cage, would I be whipped? Was I just picturing this happening like I’ve done in the past eleven years?  Panicking, I whimpered and crawled away as much as I could,  A low, soothing growl filled my prison and instantly I calmed. 

He walked towards the cage, and a metallic sound filled the small room, and suddenly my chain was broken from the cage, and I was being lifted up from my home that I’ve lived in for the past eleven years, and I was being cradled, I still tried to not look at Adam, I didn’t want him to see my ugly face, my deformed face, a face that would forever be cursed to look like a monster.  

 

We stared at one another, for a long while, my one green eye looking into his blue eyes, my I could stare into them forever. I wait for him to make me lay and get me with child, but it doesn't happen. Soothing growls are still filling my prison, and cautiously very cautiously I moved my head for him to look at me, to see the true face of a Freak. My muzzle muffles the sound, but the beast takes one of his paws, and covers my muzzle with it, before I could back away he cut it off. He stared at me for a long time, not saying a word, I cooed trying to get his attention, it didn’t work. 

Face to face with the Beast I look at his face and stare into his gentle electric bright blue eyes who's is so unlike Master's eyes that hold death, theses eyes tells me what all I need to know.

Safe.

I snuggle close to his chest and his growls vibrate my body but it doesn't scare me.

Not anymore.

Slowly he gets up cradling me much like I would with my child if I still had her.

His huge paw comes into focus and I look away, my chains rattle and protest, curious I peak over at what his paws are doing, and I chirp in excitement.

No chains

I'm free.

He lifts a paw towards my face and a flash of being hit overcomes me and I wriggle away, but his arms are strong, I whimper in fear, he holds a sharp claw fingernail for me to see until suddenly it strikes right across my mouth, ripping the stitches right off, I scream from the fiery pain, it’s brutal but I can move my lips around. His fur is soft, so soft I nuzzle into it, scenting it; smelling pine, sunlight, and a scent that smells like home. He walks outside, and for the first time I see the stars, the trees, feel the wind blow against my face, I motion for him to put me down, I can’t walk but I sure do crawl all over ground.  I coo at the stars, rubbed against the ground fresh grass against my skin. I lick the tree leafs for water. I ran up and down the hill we passed before Beast decided to carry me again. His rumbled growls turn into vibrations, I nuzzle back into his chest full fur, the rhythm of his walking lulls me to sleep. 

I awaken to see a castle looming before me, it’s scary, dark, and beautiful the entrance is enormous I whimper from fear, Beast runs his paw down my back making shushing noises. The doors open and a object jumps up and down making terrible, loud, annoying noises.

 

“Master you are back?! We’ve worried for days now, where have you been? Who is that in your arms?” Lumière asks in a rush, accent heavy and curious, Beast continues inside the castle holding the girl in his arms, she is naked, covered in grim, bruises, scars, and dirt. He notices that her left eye is gone, but her right eye is green like grass, her hair is gone, only a few handfuls are there and her face is covered in burn marks.

Lumière’s gaze goes downwards to her arms, her left hand thumb and second fingers are missing, he zeros on the marks on her arms, and almost barfs from the scar intensity.  Her smell is horrible, like she hasn’t been washed in years. It’s a stench that will haunt him for years to come. She’s still whimpering but chirping in confusion, Beast shushes her gently, like you would a baby, she tampers down on her noises but continues to whimper.  

A fire was going, Beast’s chair has a blanket on it still from where he left it days ago. He sits down, the girl moves around in his arms, so he lets her down gently onto the floor, where she starts sniffing the floor, making noises that he doesn’t understand. Lumière’s eyes are widen in shock and confusion, he hops away from the girl as she moves closer to him.

“Master what is wrong with this girl? She is acting very unladylike, has the world been reduced to acting like animals since our curse ten years ago?" he asks as said girl continues her exploration of the area, Mrs. Potts comes in with a tray of tea and cups but stops in shock. The girl scrambles back to Beast and whimpers in fear.

“I found her in an underground cage, she was chained, beaten, and feral, I’m going to help her. I was trying to get information on the village to see what’s been going on for the past ten years when I heard a man tell another about a girl that he had, curious I followed and found her. Her name is Thorn” Beast said, his left paw running through the girls short hair in comfort, after a moment the girl slowly moved forward watching Mrs. Potts and Lumière curiously, she moved her hand, reaching to touch the flame on the candle but stopped when she felt the heat of the flame.

“Here you are deary, a nice warm cup a tea for ya.” Mrs. Potts announced to the Beast who murmured a thanks, grabbing another cup and made a noise that the girl seemed to understand. She glanced over and went back over to the Beast who held the cup of tea for her to drink. At first she looked away eyes narrowed before chirping in question.

“Go ahead I’ll hold it for you.” Beast said in gentle tone, the girl opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, all of them froze in horror. Her tongue was covered in metal, it looked like someone had cut it off and stuck a metal piece in it to convert into a spoon shape. The girl oblivious to their expressions started licking the tea up out of the up much like a cat or a dog would.

“Poor deary, I do hope that we can help her Master.” Mrs. Potts said in a sadden tone with the word Master the girl’s eyes widen in horror as she jerked away from the cup and started wailing in distress, Beast in shock put the cup back on the tray and started a growl deep within his chest that turned slowly into a purr, the girl wailing tampered down into whimpers.

“I don’t think we should say the M word anymore, that’s probably what set her off, and was what that man made her call him. Just call me Beast.” he told his servants who nodded, it seemed from now on things were going to be different.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
